A Private Conversation
by Xanti
Summary: Greg overhears a conversation...pandemonium ensues. (GS) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**Title:** A Private Conversation   
  
**Author:** Xanti   
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine but the storyline is.   
  
**Spoilers:** None   
  
**A/N:** This idea has been floating round in my head for several months. I finally wrote the first chapter for Ash, as a bit of light entertainment for her birthday. Since then it has slowly taken on a life of it's own.   
  
Huge thanks to Ash who provides me with constant encouragement and pulls me back on track when I get (easily) distracted with other things. Thanks also to Moggie for her words of support.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter One:**   
  
Greg skipped down the corridor towards Grissom's office, DNA results in one hand, clipboard in the other. He knew his boss was going to be happy, their prime suspect had once again, been nailed by the evidence.   
  
As he neared the office, he saw that the door was slightly ajar and he could hear the murmur of voices coming from within. Rather than barge in unannounced, he paused, readying himself to knock. A voice halted his actions.   
  
"Awww, c'mon Griss," whined Sara. "Let me see it, you promised I could."   
  
"Yeah but not now Sara," replied Grissom. "I've already told you, I don't want anyone else barging in and seeing it."   
  
"And I've already told you," answered Sara. "There's no-one else around, except for Greg and he's chained to his desk working on your latest evidence."   
  
"I suppose you won't leave me alone until you get your own way, will you," said Grissom, sounding defeated.   
  
"Nope," replied Sara.   
  
"Okay then," said Grissom with a sigh. "But let's make it quick, the others may come back any time."   
  
Greg heard the sound of scraping chairs as the occupants of the room moved around. He deliberated whether to knock and enter or whether he should go back to his lab but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Grissom's voice once again.   
  
"Alright here you go, Sara meet junior," he said.   
  
"Junior?" giggled Sara.   
  
"Yeah, well they should all have a name you know, I thought Junior had a nice ring to it," Grissom said matter-of-factly.   
  
_'Okay,'_ thought Greg to himself. _'This is getting just a little bit strange.'_   
  
"Wow," he heard Sara say. "I had no idea it would be so big."   
  
Grissom chuckled. "They do come in all different sizes you know Sara."   
  
"I know," she replied. "But this is really impressive. Uh…can I touch it?" she asked tentatively.   
  
"Sure you can," came Grissom's reply.   
  
Meanwhile out in the hallway, Greg's face had turned a bright shade of crimson. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he seemed unable to tear himself away, this was going to be the office gossip of the century!   
  
"Ooooo," crooned Sara. "It's so smooth."   
  
"What did you expect?" asked Grissom. "Sandpaper?"   
  
Sara giggled again.   
  
"Hey," said Grissom sharply. "Don't stroke it so hard."   
  
"Oh, sorry," apologised Sara. "How about this?"   
  
"Yeah that's better," said Grissom softly. "See, Junior likes that."   
  
Suddenly Greg's clipboard slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor with a clatter.   
  
"Shit," he hissed, trying to pick up the clipboard but only succeeded in banging his head on Grissom's door instead. His fingers eventually located the renegade clipboard and turning quickly, he sprinted down the corridor before he was caught.   
  
A few seconds later Grissom and Sara stuck their heads out through the open doorway, only to see Greg's fleeing figure disappear round the corner.   
  
"Do you think he saw anything?" asked Sara, turning to look at Grissom.   
  
"He had better keep it to himself if he did," replied Grissom, still staring down the corridor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what was going on in Grissom's office, because then you wouldn't continue to read ;) What I can do though, is give you the next chapter…..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Two:**   
  
Greg sat at his desk, staring at the DNA sheet before him but not really seeing it. His mind was still reeling as he thought about the conversation he had just overheard. _'I wonder if they saw me,'_ he thought. _'Nah, not with my blinding speed,'_ he convinced himself with a smug smile.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone deliberately clearing their throat. He looked up, only to meet the steely gaze of one Dr Gil Grissom.   
  
"Uh…Grissom," Greg gulped. "I was just on my way to bring you your results," he said, his fingers playing nervously with the sheet of paper before him.   
  
"Oh," replied Grissom, in mock surprise. "Is that why you ran so quickly down the hallway, to get my results?" he growled threateningly.   
  
_'Damn,'_ thought Greg, looking down at his desk once more, unable to meet Grissom's piercing glare.   
  
"Greg," commanded Grissom. "What happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors," he paused, raising an eyebrow at the young lab rat. "I think you know what I mean."   
  
Greg nervously raised his eyes to look at his boss but quickly looked down again when he saw the intimidating look on Grissom's face. "I didn't actually see anything, I just…uh…overheard you and Sara…um…talking," he stuttered.   
  
"Be that as it may Greg, I trust I won't be hearing about this from anyone else?" Grissom confirmed.   
  
"Uh…yeah...sure. Not a word," mumbled Greg, examining the shiny staple that held his paperwork together.   
  
"Good," said Grissom, turning to leave and almost walking straight into Nick.   
  
"Hey Griss," said Nick, by way of greeting.   
  
"Nick," replied Grissom, with a curt nod of his head, walking off down the corridor.   
  
A huge sigh came from Greg's direction and Nick turned to look at his friend. "Man, what was _that_ all about?" Nick asked.   
  
"Trust me you don't wanna know," replied Greg, rolling his eyes.   
  
Nick walked over and took seat at the desk. "You didn't piss him off again did you?" he quizzed.   
  
"I guess you could say that," said Greg morosely.   
  
"Okay spill it Greg, what did ya do this time?" Nick asked with a chuckle.   
  
"Well it wasn't even my fault," Greg replied exasperated. "I was just going to pass on the DNA results and I kinda walked in on _them_," he explained, looking completely disgusted.   
  
Nick looked confused. "Huh? Them? Greg what are you talking about?"   
  
Greg suddenly remembered Grissom's warning. "Sorry Nick, I'm not allowed to tell you anything," he said.   
  
"Said who?" asked Nick. "Grissom? Come on Greg you can't leave me hanging," he pleaded.   
  
Greg looked at him, mulling things over in his mind. "Okay, I'll tell you," he agreed. "But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone else, not even Cath or Warrick. Otherwise 'Gruesome Grissom' will skin me alive and dump the body parts," he said dramatically.   
  
"Scouts honour," replied Nick with a smile, giving some kind of three-finger salute.   
  
"That's not the scout salute," informed Greg. "But it's close enough," he smirked. Leaning closer to Nick, he began the tale of what had occurred earlier that night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Any similarity between this story and others is purely coincidental.   
  
Big thanks to those who have offered me advice and support over the last couple of days. You guys are the best :) Thanks also to everyone that has reviewed the story so far, glad you're enjoying it!   
  
Wiccamage: Unfortunately I can't take credit for the Gruesome Grissom comment. This has appeared in at least two episodes that I can recall.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Three:**   
  
As Catherine approached the break room, she could hear Nick and Warrick laughing. She stopped and leant casually against the doorframe, careful not to alert the two men to her presence.   
  
"No way," exclaimed Warrick, as he poured himself a coffee. "Grissom said that?"   
  
Nick chuckled as he held his cup out to Warrick. "Apparently," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "or at least that's what Greg said he heard."   
  
"But Junior??" Warrick asked incredulously. "Dude, that's just wrong!"   
  
"Hey keep your voice down," shushed Nick. "You have to keep this to yourself, I promised Greg I wouldn't tell anyone," he paused giving Warrick a meaningful look. "And that includes Catherine."   
  
Before Warrick could reply, a voice came from behind them. "That includes me what?" asked Catherine, not moving from her position in the doorway.   
  
"Great," sighed Nick, his head drooping forward. "How long have you been standing there Catherine," he said, turning to look at her.   
  
"Long enough to know that there's something you don't want Warrick to tell me," she said, smiling annoyingly.   
  
"Hey," said Warrick. "Don't drag me into this."   
  
"Too late," said Nick with a smile. "You're already in."   
  
"Soooo," said Catherine, pausing to look at each of her co-workers in turn. "Which one of you boys is gonna fill me in on what I'm not supposed to know."   
  
"Um…I don't suppose you'd like to leave and pretend that you never heard a thing," Nick said, giving her a hopeful look.   
  
Catherine snorted. "Not when you have gossip about 'Mr Secretive'," she said. "Spill or I'll just go and ask Grissom myself," she threatened, turning to leave.   
  
"Okay, okay," yelled Nick, jumping forward to grab her arm. "I'll tell you but you have promise me, both of you, that this won't leave the room."   
  
Catherine crossed her fingers behind her back and gave Nick another of her sickly sweet smiles. "Promise," she said.   
  
"Warrick?" asked Nick, looking at his friend.   
  
"Yeah Nick, promise," he replied. "Just get on with it will ya."   
  
Nick walked over and closed the break room door. He turned and saw the other two looking at him with amused expressions. "Hey, I just don't want any more unannounced visitors," he defended himself, throwing a glare in Catherine's direction.   
  
He walked over the couch and sat down while the Catherine and Warrick sat down on chairs in front of him. "Well, apparently Greg walked in on a very private conversation between Grissom and Sara," Nick began. "Sara was begging to see 'it' and Grissom was refusing because he didn't want anyone else to barge in…"   
  
"It?" asked Catherine, confused.   
  
"Yeah, you know," Nick said, raising his eyebrows. "It," he emphasized, as if that explained everything. "Anyway," he continued. "Grissom finally agreed and introduced Sara to Junior…"   
  
Catherine choked on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken. "Junior?" she spluttered.   
  
Warrick chuckled at her reaction. "That's exactly what I said."   
  
Nick sighed and shook his head. "Catherine, this will be much quicker if you'd quit interrupting every five seconds," he grumbled.   
  
"Sorry Nick," she replied, mopping up her spilt coffee. "Carry on."   
  
"Okay where was I, Sara this is Junior, Junior this is Sara," he mumbled to himself. "Alright, so she asks to touch it, he agrees and then proceeds to tell her not to be so rough. Greg meanwhile drops his clipboard in the corridor, smacks his head on Grissom's door, then sprints the length of the corridor before he gets caught." Nick finished.   
  
Catherine sat staring at Nick, her mouth hanging open and a dazed expression on her face.   
  
"Um…Cat, you ok?" asked Warrick, clicking his fingers in front of her eyes.   
  
She blinked, coming out of her trance. "Are we talking about 'our' Sara and Grissom," she asked.   
  
"Yep," laughed Warrick.   
  
"But…there's got to be some mistake," she stammered, still unable to believe what she had just heard. "Grissom and Sara??"   
  
Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just telling you what Greg told me," he said.   
  
"Wow, I may need some time to process this," admitted Catherine. "So did Greg make a clean get away?" she asked.   
  
"Unfortunately no," chuckled Nick. "Gris caught up with him a short time after and swore him to secrecy on pain of death."   
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," said Catherine with a smile. "Well who would have thought," she mused. "Grissom and Sara, playing doctors and nurses in his office."   
  
"Well," stated Warrick. "It's a thought I can well do without." Nick and Catherine laughed at the disgusted look on his face.   
  
"Hmmmm," said Catherine quietly, a sly grin spreading on her face. "I'm sure we can have some fun with this information."   
  
"Oh no Catherine," Nick said adamantly. "You promised it wouldn't leave this room."   
  
"Don't worry Nick, I honour my promises," she said unconvincingly. _'But everyone knows, promises made with crossed fingers don't count,'_ she smiled to herself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Thanks for continuing on this crazy little journey with me :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Four:**   
  
"So," Sara said as she walked into Grissom's office. "Did you sort things out with Greg?"   
  
Grissom looked up from his paperwork and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I think we understand each other. He said he didn't see anything, just overheard us talking."   
  
She smirked back at him. "So what did he have to say?"   
  
"Surprisingly, very little for Greg," he chuckled. "Actually he looked kind of embarrassed."   
  
Sara shrugged. "It's probably just the fact that we caught him eavesdropping."   
  
"Yeah, he more than likely thought he'd made a clean getaway," Grissom replied with a grin.   
  
Sara giggled recalled the image of Greg fleeing down the hallway, his lab coat flying out behind him like a cape.   
  
"Ahhhh, there you two are," interrupted a familiar voice. "I'm not 'disturbing' anything am I?" Catherine asked in an insinuating tone.   
  
Sara rolled her eyes theatrically at Grissom, eliciting a chuckle from him. Suddenly she broke into a grin, her eyes sparkling mischievously and she turned to the face the older woman.   
  
"Nope Catherine, we're all done," she smiled and looked back at Grissom. "Next time bugman, not on the desk okay, it kills my back" she said as she winked at him._"Catch ya later,"_ she mouthed before turning and walking past a stunned Catherine.   
  
Grissom shook his head and smiled to himself. He looked up at Catherine who hadn't moved an inch since Sara's departure. "Was there something you wanted Catherine?" he queried.   
  
For the second time that night, Catherine looked like a deer caught in the beam of oncoming headlights. "Um…no…I uh…just remembered, I need to catch up with Nick," she mumbled, making a hasty retreat from Grissom's office.   
  
Grissom sat and stared at the spot that she had so quickly vacated. "Women," he said to himself. "I don't know about Venus, but that one is definitely from another planet."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Catherine almost ran to the trace room where Nick was working on his latest case. "You are not gonna believe this," she exclaimed, barging into the room.   
  
"Well, hello to you too Catherine," said Nick with an amused look.   
  
"I don't have time to exchange pleasantries Nick, this is important," she snapped.   
  
"Jeez Catherine, settle down," he said trying to placate her. "What's got you so hyper?"   
  
Catherine sat down on the edge of the table. "Well, Sara just admitted, point blank, that she and Grissom are getting it on."   
  
"What?" asked Nick. "You've gotta be kidding me, why would she do that?"   
  
"I have no idea. I mean we're talking about the two most private people in the world here," she said, trying to make sense of the crazy night.   
  
"Well what exactly did she say? Maybe she was just having you on," reasoned Nick. She told him what Sara had said. "You sure she wasn't playing with ya Cat?" asked Nick.   
  
Catherine shook her head. "No, I can tell when she's joking and this didn't sound like it. Besides, Grissom didn't even flinch when she said that. If she had just made it up, he would have been as surprised as I was."   
  
"Yeah true," Nick mused. "Have you told Greg or War yet?" he asked.   
  
"No not yet," she replied. "I think I'll go and see them now. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," she said determinedly, stalking out of the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Many thanks for the reviews. I'm enjoying all the speculation as to what might happen and what Grissom and Sara were talking about in the first place. All I can say is...keep reading :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Five:**   
  
Catherine stormed along the corridor, head down, mumbling under her breath. "How dare they hide something like this, especially from _me_," she grumbled. "I'm second in charge around here, I'm supposed to be kept in the loop about things like…hmmph," she exhaled, walking straight into Sara as she rounded the corner.   
  
"You were saying?" smirked Sara, dusting herself off from the collision.   
  
Catherine glared at her. "Why don't you just watch where you're going in future," she snapped, continuing down the corridor and leaving a confused Sara in her wake.   
  
_'Wasn't she the one that just walked in to me?'_ Sara thought as she watched the older woman disappear from sight. Shaking her head, she turned and continued on her way to visit Doc Robbins.   
  
Meanwhile, Catherine was just about to walk past Grissom's office when a thought struck her. _'Why ask for second hand gossip when I can get it straight from the horse's mouth,'_ she smiled cunningly to herself.   
  
She walked over to the doorway of his office, her smile broadening when she saw Grissom at his desk, head buried in paperwork. "Ahem," she said, not trying to be the least bit subtle.   
  
Grissom looked up and stared at her wearily over the top of his glasses. "Yes Catherine," he sighed.   
  
Taking that as an invitation, she walked into his office and took the seat opposite him. "Make yourself at home," he said sarcastically, removing his glasses and leaning back in his chair. "So what's gone wrong now?" he asked, reaching for his coffee mug.   
  
"Nothing, I'm actually here about something else," smiled Catherine. Grissom raised an eyebrow, indicating that she should continue. "Yeah, I was just wondering," she paused, making sure she had his attention. "Uh, just wondering how Junior is?" she said casually, feigning indifference.   
  
Grissom's eyes widened over the top of his coffee mug and it was all he could do to stop from spitting the mouthful of dark liquid across his desk. "How do you…who told…" His eyes narrowed as realisation sank in. "Why that little…I told him to keep his mouth shut," he growled, standing and pushing his chair back forcefully.   
  
"Catherine," he said abruptly, snapping his eyes back to her smiling face. "Please do not mention Junior to anyone else, okay?"   
  
"Sure Gil my lips are sealed" she replied, fighting to keep the grin off her face.   
  
"Good, I'll talk to you later," he stated, hurrying off to find Sara.   
  
Catherine chuckled to herself as she watched him leave. "Well, that certainly ruffled a few feathers," she said to the empty chair in front of her. "You may have succeeded in keeping me quiet," she sniggered. "But there are at least three other wagging tongues out there."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Grissom eventually found Sara sharing a coffee with Doc Robbins as they looked over the latest x-rays of her victim. "Uh Sara," he interrupted, nodding an apology at Al. "Can I have a word please?" he asked, holding the door open.   
  
"Yeah sure," Sara replied, looking a little puzzled. "Excuse me a minute," she said to Al.   
  
He smiled at her. "No problem, take your time," he replied.   
  
Sara eased her way past Grissom as he held the door open for her and stopped outside in the corridor. "Hey," she said, turning to look at him. "What's up?"   
  
"I just had Catherine in my office," he said, still annoyed.   
  
"Uh oh, that can't be good," answered Sara. "She just about ran me down in the corridor earlier, she definitely had a bee in her bonnet about something."   
  
"Well, she must have calmed down a little since then," said Grissom. "She was actually looking quite pleased with herself and wanted to know about Junior," he explained.   
  
"Junior?" asked Sara. "How did she know about…ahhh the lab rat with the big mouth," she concluded.   
  
Grissom nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought as well. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't said anything to her," he said.   
  
"Why would I say anything to Catherine about it?" Sara asked.   
  
"I didn't think you would have, but I just wanted to make sure before I go and hunt our little rat down," he said menacingly.   
  
"Well," replied Sara. "She definitely didn't hear it from me," she said forcefully.   
  
"Okay thanks, sorry to interrupt your case" replied Grissom with a small smile. "I think it's time I had another friendly chat with _Greggo_," he said, his face once again becoming a mask of annoyance.   
  
Sara watched as he marched off down the corridor. _'I sure wouldn't want to be in Greg's shoes right now,'_ she thought, turning to re-enter the autopsy room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful feedback! I think this chapter MAY answer some of your questions :D   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Six:**   
  
Greg was dancing around his lab, playing air guitar to some undecipherable noise coming from his CD player. Suddenly the music stopped. "Hey, what are you…" The words froze on his lips as he spun around to face one very pissed off Gil Grissom. "Oh, hey Grissom," he said nervously. "I was just…"   
  
"Save it Greg," interrupted Grissom, walking over to stand directly in front of the younger man. "Was there something about our earlier conversation that you didn't understand?" he asked menacingly.   
  
"Uh, no…what do you mean," stammered Greg.   
  
"Well, I just had Catherine in my office asking questions about things that she had no business knowing," explained Grissom. "Do you have any idea how she might have come by that information?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Greg.   
  
"Damn Nick, he promised!" mumbled Greg under his breath.   
  
"Sorry, what was that?" asked Grissom, cocking his head to one side and staring intently at the young man in front of him.   
  
"Well…I told Nick," admitted Greg, swallowing the lump in his throat as he took a nervous glance at his annoyed boss. "But I made him promise…"   
  
Grissom interrupted him again. "Didn't I make it clear that you were to tell no-one?" he growled. "You know people around this place can't keep their mouths shut!"   
  
"Grissom…I'm really sorry…I didn't think," Greg apologised.   
  
"Yeah Greg, you didn't think and now I'm going to have to deal with it," he admonished. "I want you in my office in an hour," he demanded, turning and walking out of the lab before Greg could answer.   
  
"Great," said Greg, staring at his reflection in the glass. "When will you learn to keep your big mouth shut," he scolded himself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Catherine was sitting at the table in the break room, recounting her recent conversation with Grissom to Nick and Warrick. "Yeah I asked him about Junior and he just about choked to death on his coffee," she laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face, it was absolutely priceless."   
  
"So glad I could entertain you Catherine," said a gruff voice from behind her.   
  
"Shit," mouthed Catherine, her eyes scrunching shut.   
  
"I want to see all three of you in my office in exactly one hour," Grissom stated.   
  
"Sure Gris, replied Warrick. "What's up?"   
  
"I'll explain everything in an hour," he said, throwing a dark glare at Catherine before heading off to the autopsy room.   
  
"Whoa," exclaimed Nick, shaking his head. "Someone really put his nose out of joint," he said, giving Catherine a knowing look.   
  
"Well, it serves him right for being so damn secretive," replied Catherine defensively.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
An hour later they had all assembled in Grissom's office. Nick, Greg and Catherine sat perched uncomfortably on the edge of the couch, while Warrick stood off to one side, leaning against the wall.   
  
"So where's the dynamic duo then?" asked Catherine sarcastically.   
  
Just at that moment Grissom entered his office, followed closely by Sara. "Good," he said, casting a glance around the room. "I see that _some_ of you can follow instructions," he stated, his gaze coming to rest on Greg, who squirmed uncomfortably on the edge of his seat.   
  
Grissom pulled up two chairs in front of the couch and indicated for Sara to take a seat.   
  
"So what's this all about Grissom?" enquired Nick.   
  
"Well Nick," Grissom replied. "It would seem that some people in this room have nothing better to do than to spread idle gossip like fishwives at the market," he said, directing glances at each of the faces staring back at him. "So rather than everyone making their own judgements about what they have heard, I decided it was time to set the record straight."   
  
"This ought to be good," mumbled Catherine with a snigger.   
  
Ignoring her, Grissom continued. "From what you've heard, I'm sure that some of you will be thinking that I'm playing favourites because Sara is the only one that I've allowed to see Junior," he explained. "So in order to put those thoughts to rest, I'm going to allow each of you the same opportunity that she had," he said.   
  
"Ewwwwwwww," exclaimed Catherine. "I'm not going within an inch of that thing," she said in disgust.   
  
"Yeah ditto that," said Warrick, his face screwing up in revulsion.   
  
"Oh it's not that bad," piped up Sara, smiling at Grissom. "In fact I wouldn't mind another turn," she said enthusiastically.   
  
"Okay, I have an idea" interjected Nick. "How about the four of us leave," he suggested, gesturing at himself and the other three on his side of the room. "And you two can…uh, do whatever it is that trips your trigger."   
  
"Yeah," agreed Greg. "That sounds like a plan to me," he said, standing up and moving towards the door.   
  
"Greg, sit down," said Grissom forcefully. "No-one is going anywhere until you have all had the same chance as Sara," he instructed. "Then maybe everyone will stop gossiping and get some work done."   
  
Greg walked forlornly back to the couch and sat down. "This is soooooo wrong," he mumbled to the others.   
  
"You got that right," replied Nick, under his breath.   
  
"Okay," announced Grissom. "Lets get the show on the road. Greg, seeing as you're the reason everyone is here, you get to go first," he said, smiling at the young technician.   
  
"Grissom, I really don't wanna do this," he whined, looking at the others for support.   
  
"It's okay Greg," said Sara supportively. "It doesn't bite you know."   
  
"Does anyone else think they are in the middle of some extremely sick and twisted dream?" asked Warrick.   
  
"Yeah, somebody pinch me," answered Catherine.   
  
"There will be plenty of time for pinching later," interrupted Grissom, an evil grin on his face.   
  
"Is that really _our_ Grissom?" Nick whispered in Catherine's ear.   
  
"I don't know," replied Catherine. "This is getting more bizarre by the moment."   
  
"Let's go Greg, front and centre," Grissom demanded. "Sara, could you give me hand with Junior please?" he asked as he rose from his chair.   
  
"Sure thing," replied Sara, jumping up from her chair.   
  
"Okay," yelled Catherine, walking over to Grissom and Sara. "This has gone far enough," she said, holding her hands out in front of her. "You two really have issues you know."   
  
Grissom smiled back at her. "Sara," he said, without turning his gaze away from Catherine. "Please bring Junior out here."   
  
Sara disappeared behind a couple of shelves towards the back corner of Grissom's office. When she re-emerged, she was a holding what looked to be a large cage.   
  
"Well Catherine," smirked Grissom. "Seeing as you're here, you may as well go first," he said as he turned to the cage and unbolted a door on the roof. Reaching in he pulled out a very large albino python and turned back to face Catherine. "Say hello to Junior," he said, holding the python out towards her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Congratulations Wiccamage, you win the virtual chocolate bar for correctly guessing that Junior was a snake ;)   
  
Stay tuned everyone for the concluding chapter and a short epilogue!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** Okay here is the last chapter, I should get around to posting a short epilogue tomorrow :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Seven:**   
  
Catherine's mouth hung open as she regarded the python that was staring back at her intently. Behind her, Warrick let out a loud guffaw, while Greg dropped his head into his hands and groaned.   
  
Nick jumped up from his seat and moved quickly across the room. "Wow," he said appreciatively. "He's a beauty."   
  
Catherine finally regained control of her mouth. "So, that thing," she waved at the python. "Is Junior?" she asked, turning to throw Greg the look of death.   
  
"Python Molurus Bivittatus," recited Grissom. "More commonly known as the Burmese python."   
  
"I've never seen a yellow one before," said Nick, still admiring Junior.   
  
"He's an albino," explained Sara, reaching out to stroke the smooth scales. "He's missing the color pigment that gives him the natural color phase."   
  
Grissom looked at Sara and nodded his head approvingly. "Junior here is just a baby. Full grown females have been known to grow up to 20 feet," he explained.   
  
Warrick whistled. "That's one big snake," he said.   
  
"Well that's all very nice," said Catherine sarcastically. "But why the big secrecy about him being here?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at Grissom.   
  
"He's evidence," stated Grissom with a shrug. "Sara and I found him loose at our crime scene. I didn't want everyone handling him before we had a chance to examine him," he clarified.   
  
"So what was with the dramatic unveiling performance," asked Nick, a smile on his face.   
  
Sara chuckled. "Well, when I was sharing a coffee with Doc," she explained. "He filled me in on some of the gossip that was floating around, something about me and Grissom playing doctors and nurses," she said, looking pointedly at Greg who still sat silently on the couch.   
  
Grissom interrupted. "We decided that seeing as all of you were having fun at our expense, we'd have some at yours," he grinned at Catherine.   
  
Warrick walked over to Grissom, smiling broadly at the older man. "Nice one," he said, slapping his boss on the shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do," he stated, as he opened the door and left the room.   
  
"Yeah, me too," agreed Nick, reaching out to stroke Junior. "See ya later fella," he whispered, before following Warrick out of the door and down the corridor.   
  
"So," said Grissom, grinning at Catherine and Greg. "Do either of you want to hold Junior before I put him back in his box?" he asked.   
  
Sara let out a soft chuckle, amused by the look on Catherine's face.   
  
"Oh you are so NOT funny," replied Catherine indignantly, giving Sara a dark look before spinning around and exiting the office.   
  
"And so, that leaves the person who started this whole thing," announced Grissom, turning to look at Greg.   
  
"Well I wouldn't have…if you two hadn't been…oh never mind," mumbled Greg, staring at his shoes.   
  
"I hope you've learnt a valuable lesson here Greg," stressed Grissom.   
  
"Yeah," agreed Greg. "Never eavesdrop on conversations which have sexual overtones," he mumbled.   
  
Grissom smirked. "You may leave us now," he said dismissively, turning to place Junior back in his cage.   
  
Greg leapt to his feet and hurried from the room, not raising his head to make eye contact with either of the other two occupants.   
  
Sara walked over to the door and stuck her head out into the hallway, making sure it was indeed empty. She turned back to Grissom and shut the door, a huge grin on her face. "Nice," she said. "You sure got them."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay, here is the epilogue as promised. Thanks for all the great feedback! I'm glad you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Epilogue:**   
  
Grissom grinned back at her. "You make a particularly good accomplice Miss Sidle," he said walking over to where she stood. "I especially liked the comment about it not biting," he chuckled, as he reached out to put his hands around her waist.   
  
"Well I just about lost it when you said there would be plenty of time for pinching later," she giggled. "Did you see the look on Catherine's face?" She snaked her arms around his neck.   
  
"Yeah, priceless!" he laughed. "So do you think they bought it?"   
  
"I think so," answered Sara. "Where on earth did you get the python though?" she asked.   
  
"Well it's not just in the bug world that I have connections," Grissom replied, pulling her closer to him. "A friend of mine is a herpetologist, he collects pythons and was more then willing to loan 'Butterscotch' to me. Luckily he doesn't work far from here and was able to do an urgent delivery for me," he chuckled.   
  
"Did I ever tell you that you're a genius?" Sara asked, rubbing the tip of her nose against his.   
  
"Among other things," he smirked back at her. "You do know though, that when I said I wanted to move our relationship to the next level, I didn't mean for it to be high school games in my office," he said.   
  
"I'm sorry," replied Sara. "But I thought that everyone was out and I was positive Greg was busy in his lab. I never suspected he would be standing outside," she said, giggling at the thought of it.   
  
"It is kind of funny," admitted Grissom with a laugh. "Can you imagine the look on his face as he overheard us?"   
  
"Yeah he probably thought he had the gossip of the century," Sara chuckled into Grissom's chest. "So what happens when they read our case file and find that there was no python?" she asked.   
  
"Well there are some perks to being the boss," replied Grissom. "Seeing as our crime scene was ruled an accident, that file will be buried with the others in no time at all. No-one will even want to bother with it," he said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Perfect," she purred, pulling herself closer to his body. "So what say we go back to your place and play some more high school games," she whispered seductively.   
  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Grissom, his hands roaming up and down her back. "But I believe it's my turn."   
  
THE END   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Congratulations to Anolle, the winner of the second virtual chocolate bar, for suspecting a cover up after chapter 6!   
  
Thanks for reading everyone! ~Xanti~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
